Finally
by Lena Claire
Summary: A draco and hermione pairing. Goes with the song


In open fields of wild flowers,  
she breathes the air and flies away  
  
He watched her from his view in the sky, the only way he could see her without being noticed. She is leaning under a tree and reading another of her thick books.  
  
She thanks her Jesus for the daises and the roses  
in no simple language  
Someday she'll understand the meaning of it all  
  
He looks on as she absentmindedly twirls a blade of grass while being engrossed in her book. "If only she'd pay one third of the attention she gives to the book to me."  
  
He's more than the laughter or the stars in the heavens  
As close a heartbeat or a song on her lips  
  
"I look good don't I? I mean I get more attention then I need in school and out. I had my fair share of kicking girls out of my room. Why won't she even take a second glance at me and see me past my cold exterior? Can't she understand that this is something I have to do?" "Ha!" said a voice that resembled his father's " The only time she pays any attention to you is when she insults you, don't you remember that nice slap she gave you? Nobody ever did that to you before, and did you do anything back? No. You're growing weaker son, and I don't like it." "Watch it!" yelled a voice he didn't recognize as his own or his fathers. He looked up and ducked just in time and just narrowly missed being hit by a budger. He looked up at the person that was flying towards him, his captain. As his captain floated beside him, he made a polite question if anything was bothering him through clenched teeth. Which also meant for him to start paying attention to practice. "See," he inwardly thought to her. "Even a Slytherin pureblood would not attempt such audacity to be rude to me" he stole one final glance at her before flying back to take part in his practice.  
  
Someday she'll trust Him and learn how to see Him  
Someday He'll call her and she will come running  
and fall in His arms and the tears will fall down and she'll pray,  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
  
~a month later~  
  
"Yule ball." She thought. " one of the most pointless things we have in Hogwarts." She looked up at her two best friends enjoying themselves with their dates. Despite it being a masked ball, they were easily recognizable with each their both trademarks, one with fiery red hair, the other with round turtle glasses and a visible lighting-shaped scar. They didn't seem to have taken much effort as to prevent people from finding out who they were. Hmp. How typical of them. They seemed to be getting on fine without her. They had persuaded her to go to the ball by repeatedly saying that if she wasn't there, they wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves thinking about her.  
  
Sitting silent wearing Sunday best  
The sermon echoes through the walls  
A great salvation through it calls to the people  
who stare into nowhere, and can't feel the chains on their souls  
  
She looked at herself. She decided she looked presentable considering she did something to her unruly hair by charming to seem as if she had a long flowing straight hair and charmed her mask to stay on her face without any strings holding it. She was wearing a sky blue toga styled flowing dress. It made her seem elegant, but fashionable at the same time. After deciding that she did not have a single wrinkle on the dress since she checked 5 minutes ago, a habit she had developed out of sheer boredom, "At least its ending soon." She thought when she took a glance at her watch which was hidden within the folds of her sleeve. She looked back up to watch the crowd and pretend she was enjoying herself when she found her vision blocked by a man, dressed in black formal robes. "Ha! She thought. The trademark of a pureblood" there was a familiar way about that brown hair which was slicked back wards. Her eyes traveled down to his face and found that it was partially covered with a matching black mask. His eyes were brown, a strange brown. It seemed almost silvery. He looked quite handsome she decided. She mentally shook herself when she had enough sense to stop gawking at him and ask him what he wanted from her since he couldn't have possibly be standing in front of her and not wanting anything. When the question finally spilled out of her mouth, all she got in reply was an outstretched hand. After a moment of wonder, she realized that he was 'asking' her to dance with him.  
  
He saw her hesitation. For a moment he thought she might just refuse him. He was about to put down his outstretched arm when he felt her arm slid into his. He almost jumped for joy, but due to his breeding, his expression showed none of it. He effortlessly glided her through the crowd despite the awed looks the people were giving them. Especially weasel and potter. They should close their mouth, they look even worse than usual, if that could be possible, and their dates don't seem to like the attention they are getting, or rather lack thereof from them. He wondered, why everyone seemed to be so surprised? Couldn't they see her as he saw her? A witty, smart and beautiful girl? He smiled grimly inwardly as he realized that he had known all that by only observing her from afar, and now that he had her in his arms, something that he had always wanted to do, his mind was wandering away. He glanced down at her, she was growing stiff in his arms and seemed to be nervously glancing from side to side. She wasn't used to the all the attention she was getting! He realized. He spied a doorway leading to a balcony, he gracefully glided her to it without gaining anymore attention then they were already getting. She visibly seemed to relax when they were out of sight from the crowed.  
  
He's more than the laughter or the stars in the heavens  
As close a heartbeat or a song on our lips  
  
She relaxed as she finally got away from the crowed. "So this is what Harry must have felt like when he first came to Howarts." She absentmindedly thought. She realized with a small jolt that he was slowing down. She realize that the last song for the ball was ending. She looked up and gasped. The eyes that were once an abnormal shade of brown was slowly fading to silver. "only one person I know of has that color for eyes. She looked up and her suspicions were confirmed. The brown hair had turn to the familiar startling shade of blond. "No muggle could achieve that color unless they bleached it." She thought grimly. She stiffened suddenly as the realization of whom she was really dancing with dawned in. She saw his eyes grow a shade darker into a grayish color when he, she presumed realized that his charms wore off and she found out who he was. She felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
Someday we'll trust Him and learn how to see Him  
Someday He'll call us and we will come running  
and fall in His arms and the tears will fall down and we'll pray,  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
  
He slowed down reluctantly as the last few notes of the song glided through the air. He was wallowing in what he could call 'self-pity' at the short- term enjoyment of being the closest he had ever been to her since the very start of school. "the slapping doesn't count." He grimly thought before his conscientiousness could start bombarding questions at him. He stopped moving as he realize that she wasn't. he looked down at her and saw the horror on her face. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her, the furthest his breeding had allowed to betraying what his real emotions were. He opened his eyes a brief second later and decided to do what had been on his mind for a very long time. He knew that he would not have another opportunity such as this anymore, he also knew about the repercussions that came with it. He leaned down and gently kissed her. He felt her jolt in his arms. He was just about to pull back disappointedly when the most amazing thing happened to him in all his cold, unfeeling life. She kissed back.  
  
It seems too easy to call you "Saviour",  
Not close enough to call you "God"  
So as I sit and think of words I can mention  
to show my devotion  
"I want to fall in love with You"  
  
"Hermione." he started to try to explain his actions. He mentally slapped himself at betraying his real emotions again by calling her on first name basis. "Draco." She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips. Which was replaced a spilt second later by her lips. 


End file.
